


The Sweetness of an Angel's Kiss

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: "Honestly Keith," Lance continues, taking out a chapstick and expertly manoeuvring it with one hand as the other grabs Keith's chin and holds him there. The touch is gentle and warm and Keith allows his husband to apply the balm on his lips, his expression shifting to that worried one that always makes Keith's heart pump heavily. "You gotta work on that nervous tick of yours. How am I to kiss my husband when his lips are all bloodied and chapped?""Is that peach?" Keith asks feeling the sweet aroma and tasting it on the tip of his tongue.-----A tired Keith receives a surprise from his husband while working late at night. Lance scolds him from not taking care of himself and it leads to some fluff and domestic moment between them.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	The Sweetness of an Angel's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram:  
> • [Part i.ii.](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6MFbKfgbd_/?igshid=18fzg352vmn33)  
> • [Part ii.ii.](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6MLn2rA34D/?igshid=1vns3cvbhh40s)

Keith plops his head heavily on his desk. He doesn't even care about the fact that it actually hurt, the pain a small welcome after being stuck in that godforsaken office all day long. Not even the freshly made coffee his assistant brought in a few minutes ago helped. He was on the brink of just giving up, curl into a ball and cry his frustrations out.

He sighs in exasperation, yearning to be home with his family and just throw all of his endless reports out of the window.

He sighs again, desperation clinging hard to his weary mind.

He hears the office door click open but he's too weak to lift his head to peek at whomever it is. Thought Keith is sure his assistant knows better than to let anyone walk into his office unannounced so her seeing him like that - on the brink of crying for home exhausted as he is - won't be the first time.

But the footsteps are strange; heavier and definitely not feminine and by the time he knits his eyebrows together and gathers strength to lift his head from his desk, a presence is already looming over him, stealing his space.

"Lance?" he shakes his head to clear the haze of his tiredness. Through the haze he can pinpoint two pristine blue spheres smiling down at him, familiar and tugging at that same old longing of home. 

"Hi there pretty boy," a hand caresses his cheek and Keith suddenly realises he's not dreaming or having a hallucination. 

He perks, sitting straight on his chair and turning it to the figure of his husband, not caring about anything but wrapping his arms around Lance's waist and burying his face on his belly.

"Lance!" he whispers, squeezing tight. He feels Lance's chuckle reverberate through him and his hands carding through his hair. It feels like heaven. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I might surprise you and take you up to dinner," Lance replies calmly, a smile clear in his tone. 

Keith looks up to stare at the man of his life. "But babe, I'm swamped with work. I have to finish all these reports and I have to fill them in before eleven tonight. And I'm not even close to being done…"

Keith groans. It's more of a whine as he takes a quick peek at all the paperwork. It clenches his heart in a portentous way, a gloominess that had suddenly descended upon his brief reprise.

Lance's hand keeps brushing his hair, tucking a lock behind his ear as he leans against the desk. All Keith can do is let his head plop down again, this time gently against his husband's legs as the gentle massage on his scalp helps ease some of the stress accumulated there. His husband's hands were magical, his expert fingers knowing exactly what to do. He strokes behind Keith's ears softly before trailing his fingers up to his temples and pressing lightly there in circles.

" _ Hmmm… _ " Keith purrs.

He flutters his eyes closed, feeling himself drift between that amazing limbo of pleasure and relief. But it's a temporary relief for the nagging little voice at the back of his head drones on and on about the mountain of work he still has to do. 

Keith whines again.

"Keith?" Lance's voice is but a mere murmur and Keith pries his eyes open, the face of his husband the sunlight in the darkest of his never-ending turmoil of work. He leans in just a little, enough to steal Keith's breath away as he feels Lance's against his skin. "You need to eat honey. You look pale and I don't like those dark circles under your eyes. And look at those lips… they're all chapped. Have you been peeling the skin off them again?"

Keith pouts a little at being scolded but his reaction immediately changes when Lance touches his bottom lip with a fingertip. He can feel how the skin had been peeled off to the point of bleeding, the soft sting there reminding him of it. He sees Lance's eyes squint a fraction as he focuses on his lip, his other hand searching for something inside his jacket pocket. 

"Honestly Keith," Lance continues, taking out a chapstick and expertly manoeuvring it with one hand as the other grabs Keith's chin and holds him there. The touch is gentle and warm and Keith allows his husband to apply the balm on his lips, his expression shifting to that worried one that always makes Keith's heart pump heavily. "You gotta work on that nervous tick of yours. How am I to kiss my husband when his lips are all bloodied and chapped?"

"Is that peach?" Keith asks feeling the sweet aroma and tasting it on the tip of his tongue.

"That's Stella's chapstick," Lance replies showing him the cute little peach imprinted on the lipstick. His smile is soft and tender, his eyes gleaming as he smells the balm. "She forgot it before I left her at Shiro and Adam's."

"It's nice," Keith comments and for some reason, Lance's cheeks turn rosier. Keith sees his husband avert his gaze and smiles, standing from his chair so he can be eye level with him. 

Lance clears his throat and adjusts his weight. "How long you think you'll take to finish those reports?"

"Well, you distracted me so it'll take me a longer now since I have to refocus," Keith replies and notices how Lance swallows hard before nodding with his head, eyes everywhere but on Keith, his blush spreading to his ears now. "Lance? I know what's going through your head."

Lance doesn't say anything. He only purses his lips and leans back, far away from Keith who leans forward, hands on each side of Lance on the desk and trying to capture his gaze. 

"Just say it," Keith whispers, voice velvety and dripping with mischief. He sees Lance steals a surreptitious glance at him through the corner of his eye. He presses further forward, brushing his lips against Lance's ear and feeling his husband vibrate against him, all tension on the point of breaking. "Say it."

Lance exhales loudly and snaps his head to Keith, eyes wide and pleading though also with that disbelief frown that usually meant Keith would be in trouble after. 

He doesn't even have to say the words. Keith concedes and slowly brings his hands up to cup his husband's face gently, filling the space between them and trapping Lance's lips with his. Whereas his lips were all chapped and covered with chapstick now, Lance's were soft and smooth and slowly following on his rhythm. Keith doesn't rush it, doesn't pour his frustrations of work into this kiss - instead he lets it be gentle and slow, almost like a first kiss. 

Lance's hands find their way to Keith's hips and he pulls him just a little further in, deepening the kiss and sighing into it when Keith complies.

When they pull apart, both breathy and flustered, the tension wanting to sizzle with each inhale of air, Keith caresses the now swollen lips of his husband with the pad of his thumb. 

"Hmmm… it is nice indeed," Lance says nudging his nose against Keith's and chuckling. 

"You asked how you were to kiss your husband with chapped lips," Keith says giving him a quick peck before sharing a lopsided grin that he knows is Lance's undoing. "Just like  _ that _ ."

"You heathen," Lance grumbles scrunching his face into a grimace as he wraps his arms around Keith's neck. "That was a low blow."

"It worked, didn't it?" Keith retorts and shrugs his shoulders amusedly. But then his face falls as he sighs resignedly, stealing a quick look at the time and feeling dread crawling in. "I sure would love to stay like this and kiss you more but I have work to do."

"How about," Lance starts, giving Keith a knowing smile "I go grab some dinner while you keep working and then I'll help you with it? It's not that hard; you taught me the basics."

"And you don't mind staying here till late working with me?" Keith asks unsure.

"Better bored to death while working with you than home alone," Lance replies casually. 

Keith searches his eyes, sees those blue orbs speak the truth and believes them. He smiles, burying his face in the crock of Lance's neck and embracing the man who surely cannot be real for how can Keith be lucky to have such an angel as his husband? 

"We'll both be bored together then," Keith says before letting go. "Let the boredom of doom commence."

"Ah, but first food," Lance remarks lifting a finger and managing to untangle himself from Keith's arms. "I told you you need to eat. Sustenance is important."

Lance begins walking backwards to the door. He takes Stella's chapstick and throws it at Keith who catches it with only one hand. Keith looks from under his eyelashes at his husband, that same lopsided grin playing on his lips.

"Lip care is also important," he adds blushing a little before bumping into the door and clumsily fumbling with it. Keith was enjoying seeing his husband all flustered, the portentous cloud of gloominess slowly parting as the light that is Lance shone through with his meter presence. "Get some work done while I'm gone. Oh, it rhymes. Okay, I'm gonna go. Cheeseburgers? Yup. Got it. Love you."

"Love you too," Keith returns and Lance halts momentarily just to smile at him before blowing a kiss and disappearing through the hallway, his footsteps heavy and rushed.

Keith snorts, shaking his head as he sits down at his desk again, the heaviness of work suddenly not too hard to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
